Our little boy the teething years
by Bullet-proof-Idea
Summary: Meet Amadaus cullen. Half Vamp, and Edward and bella's only son.These are his stories. His memories.His life. Could be considered sequel to our little boy. Chapter Four Up!
1. Birth

_**Hello all! this is bullet here! Youve waited! you requested! and here it is my Amadaus Cullen story! hope you all like it, Heres a few notes so you dont get confuzzled. This chapter of the story is told through almost a god like perspective. Next would be that this story goes from amadaus's ages 0 to 6. Dont worry his preteen years will be in the next one! Now I shall let you read ( so you dont get even more confused!) Please read and review!**

* * *

It was raining the day he was born._

_Dark flashes of lightning turned the sky into a fiery temptress, the thunder bellowed its anger into the forests. But despite all this a small miracle happened._

_This little thing this tiny angel was born. A small gift onto the rainy town of Forks._

_His parents smiled as they looked upon him as all new parents do, but they did not know what truly lay in store. The one thing…the one thing that would set him apart from all the other children._

_His true gift._

_But for now all was calm in their lives, the only thing they focused on now was him, and the joy he would bring them._

_Rest now little one…for your job has just started_

_There will be many hardships ahead_

_But for now just shut your eyes_

_And sleep_.

_The little angel._

_Amadaus_


	2. Diapers

**Hi guys! sorry it took a little while to update been busy. Hope you like this installment.**

**Heres a little notes: Amadaus has been home for a few months and edward has run whenever he needed a change. Bella finally pput her foot down and dragged him to the baby's room. **

**See how he handles the dreaded Diaper change!**

* * *

I love my son I really do…its just this is the part I don't love.

Diaper change.

Bella was snickering quietly behind my back trying to suppress it so I wouldn't hear. I turned toward her "what's so funny?"

Bella grinned "nothing….only the fact that a vampire is afraid to change a diaper"

I sighed "I am not afraid to change a diaper". This was just not my area of expertise, I sighed again.

Amadaus Had started to whimper on the changing table. "You better hurry Edward….he'll start crying soon" Bella said, still smiling.

I sighed rubbing my temples; this couldn't be so hard could it? I mean he's just a baby what could he do?

_Bella _

_I walked out of the room quickly as Edward began to change Amadaus's diaper. I didn't mean to abandon him I just couldn't keep a straight face. Alice was standing in the doorway of her room smiling._

"_You finally got him hunh?" she said smiling _

"_How did you know?" I asked thinking about her gift. _

"_I heard him groaning from down the hall" _

_I burst out laughing_

Edward

And this goes there and…..Waha! I grinned in spite of myself. "Well I think we did it buddy "I cooed toward Amadaus. I picked him up gently making sure to hold his head. And I was worried this diaper changing thing was easy!

_Bella_

_Alice and I exchanged a glance as Edward walked down the hallway with Amadaus._

"_Should we tell him it's on backwards?" Alice whispered sniggering.

* * *

sorry this is so short! Please read and review!_


	3. winter worries

**Sorry this took so long to write. I had Months of writer's block and on top of that finals...rawr.**

**But I over came all that to bring you ( drumroll please!) This shiny new chappie! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Months past, seasons changed, and summer finally relented its warm hold over Forks. Now winter held the small town in its icy grip, sending small white flakes of snow to gently rest on the eves of the Cullen's home.  
Little Amadaus Cullen was growing quickly, having progressed from crawling to a wobbly gate of a toddler.  
This new found move of transportation wowed the little boy.  
His parents on the other hand where full of mixed feelings, On one hand they held pride and wonder at there little boys accomplishment, the other worry and fear of what was to come.

Alice laughed telling them they had nothing to worry about until he started dating, and they laughed along with her trying there best to hide their worries.  
But still? They wondered what was to come?

What would their little boy be faced with?  
What would their son grow to accomplish?

Alice sighed; she had a feeling that the next eighteen years in this house would be very interesting.

**sorry it was so short! please reveiw!**


	4. Ponderings of a four year mind

He was four years old when he learned that he was different from the other children. His life up until that point was relatively normal, and he learned what could be called relatively normal things. But Amadaus Cullen was anything but normal.  
He could run faster, climb higher, go longer, than any other kid on his street. This puzzled him, as he had never really felt different. It caused burning questions to linger in his youthful mind, furrowing his brow with thought.

_Why was he so odd?_

He sat contemplating this on the nap time room floor, the other kids sleeping around him.

_Was it because he ate his vegetables?_

He had never been one for napping, and sleep never came easy to him.

_I hate vegetables._  
He frowned thinking of broccoli. He detested any form of greenery.

_Maybe if I stop eating my Veggies I'll be normal._  
That thought brightened him, bringing a grin to his face. He would never have to eat broccoli again if he told his mother that. Then he frowned.

_Mum won't like that_.  
His mother always seemed to worry about him, her pale brow always creased in thought, casting glances over him when she thought he wasn't looking. He always noticed, but never said anything.  
Suddenly he brightened again.

Time to put a plan into action.

It was time to ask some questions.


End file.
